


I´ll Walk You There

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You met him, a man in purple, during the worst moment of your life.





	1. 1

The tears streamed down your face while rain poured out the sky, making you soaking wet. Your purple dress felt heavy and you collapsed on a park bench, burying your face in your hands.  
You couldn’t believe it. No, it wasn’t true.  
Your mother couldn’t be dead. No, she couldn’t be. She was your best friend, she supported you. You were very different, but you could talk about things for hours. Sometimes you just sat there in a comfortable silence. Her hugs were the warmest. You tried to remember her face but every memory was replaced with her white face when she had died in your father’s arms. Her eyes wide open and so small in that bed.  
She couldn’t be gone. She was just asleep, she would wake up and everything would be all right.   
‘Miss, are you all right?’ You looked up and saw a man. He looked very strange, you noticed, a purple long coat and a bunch of curls. He was holding up a purple umbrella and looked at your red eyes. Concerned he sat down next to you, shielding your from the rain by the umbrella.  
So you just sat there, both in silence, looking at the gray world.  
‘Excuse me, miss, but can I have a name to put to such a lovely face?’ The man asked.  
‘I’m Y/N L/N.’ You whispered.  
‘Thomas Jefferson.’ He said, kissing your cold hand. ‘Can I ask why you’re outside in the rain, getting a cold?’  
‘My mother is dead.’ Your voice seemed strange in your own ears. ‘I can’t go home.’  
‘You don’t have any family?’ Mr. Jefferson asked.  
‘Off course I do. My father. But he’s not really here. Detached from this earth he walks around, since he lost his job and my younger sisters died from illness. He almost drank himself to died. Now his wife has died, he no longer has anything to live for.’   
‘And you?’ Mr. Jefferson asked. ‘He has a daughter to live for.’  
‘We have a rocky relationship.’ You explained. ‘I’m sure he won’t let me in. He hates me, just like I hate him.’  
‘What a mess.’ Mr. Jefferson sighed. ‘Do you have any friends you could ask for help.’  
‘I’ll ask Eliza if I can stay in her house for the time being.’ You sighed, wiping away some tears. He was totally wet now, and you felt guilty for having used his umbrella. ‘Sir, I’ll be all right. You’ll get a cold.’  
‘You’re the one to say.’ He said, smiling. ‘C’mon, I’ll walk you to that Eliza.’  
‘Are you sure, sir.’ You asked. ‘You don’t have to.’  
‘I insist.’

When Eliza opened the door she almost fainted. There you stood on the door opening, wet, shivering, under the mud. Thomas Jefferson, her husband’s enemy was standing next to Y/N, looking very shocked to see Eliza.  
‘Eliza Hamilton?’ Jefferson asked.  
‘Oh, poor dear!’ Eliza shrieked. ‘C’mon in side, both of you. You’ll die if you stay outside any longer. And then I want an explanation!’


	2. Chapter 2

You had finally stopped shivering and Eliza pressed a cup with hot tea in your ice cold hands when Alexander Hamilton entered.  
‘Eliza, have you seen my coat- JEFFERSON!?’ Alex almost roared, dropping the books he was carrying. ‘What is that devil doing in my living room?’  
Thomas looked up, his hair looking very stupid from the rain and groaned. ‘Hamilton.’  
‘Jefferson.’ Hamilton seethed, walking over. ‘How dare you come to my house?’  
‘I only came here to make sure Miss L/N arrived safely.’ Thomas said. Only now Alex noticed you and quickly embraced you. You and Alex had met a long time: one day you had been outside reading a book. A group of men had walked over to you, one grabbed your book and threw it in the river and the others screamed at you about how women were only good for one thing, getting children. Just then Hamilton and his friends had interfered. Lafayette, the charming French man had even jumped into the river to find your book. But the book didn’t matter, you had found friends for a lifetime.   
Later when Alex had married Eliza, an angel on earth, you became very close with her. You were practically sisters. Angelica and Peggy were also very good friends of yours, but both did not live close by.  
‘You’ve cried.’ Alex noted, stroking your cheek. ‘Did he hurt you?’  
Thomas scoffed behind Alex.   
‘No.’ You said, your voice wavering. ‘My mother’s dead.’  
Alex, immediately forgot about Jefferson in his livingroom, and gathered you in his arms. He knew the pain of losing a mother that ment everything to you. You buried your face in his chest and fought against the tears.   
Eventually the two of you parted and you looked at Eliza who looked at you empathically. ‘Eliza, I have nowhere to go. Can I please stay here?’ You asked.   
‘Off course you can, why do you even ask!’ Eliza said, smiling. ‘But first dinner, because I doubt you’ve eaten today. And Thomas also stays for dinner because the man helped Y/N.’  
She looked sternly at Alex who looked like he was eating a lemon. 

Dinner was very uncomfortable. Eliza asked Thomas a lot of questions while Alex was loudly coughing and clattering his knife and fork against his plate.  
‘Alex, stop being so childish!’ Eliza eventually scolded when Alex accidently woke up the baby upstairs with his clattering.   
Thomas almost choked on his food from laughter. You hid your giggles, pretending to cough loudly. Thomas and yours eyes locked and then both burst into laughter. Eliza also joined in and Alex was left alone to sulk.  
After dinner Eliza offered Thomas to stay the night (which caused Alex to almost burst a blood vessel) but Thomas said that he really needed to go home and Eliza asked you if you would help him out, winking at you when Thomas wasn’t looking. You blushed furiously and walked Thomas to the door where he put on his coat which had dried and took his umbrella.  
‘It was nice meeting you, Miss Y/N.’ Thomas said, kissing your hand. ‘I hope everything will turn out right.’  
‘I’m sure it will, Mr. Jefferson.’ You said, smiling. ‘I think I’ll find work and try to find a place to live in. I can’t stay here forever.’  
‘I hope we will see each other again. You’re a special lady.’ Thomas whispered and then came closer, almost pressed against you, one hand on your lower back. His lips almost touched your ear.  
‘And know that I’ll always be here. You can always stay with me.’ He whispered.  
‘Would that be proper, sir?’ You giggled.  
‘Well, am I a proper man?’ And with that he let you go, opened the door and left.

You saw him again, day’s later, during a cabinet meeting. Alex had asked if you wanted to come with him and you had agreed, always wanting to know what Alex was doing.  
When you saw Jefferson standing there talking to another man who was couching furiously, you stopped.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Alex asked, turning around, and then saw Thomas. ‘Oh.’  
‘You didn’t tell me he was here!’ You hissed.  
‘I forgot!’ Alex said, dragging you along. ‘C’mon, I can’t be late.’  
‘You’re going to debate with him?’  
‘Yes!’  
You sat down and saw how Alex made his way to Mr. Washington and then looked at Thomas whose eyes found yours. He smiled at you and you shyly waved at him. The woman who was sitting next to you, a handsome auburn haired girl turned to you.  
‘He is a handsome man isn’t he?’ She asked you.  
‘Who?’ You asked.  
‘Secretary Jefferson, the man you waved at. Do you know him?’ She asked, her eyes sparkling.  
‘He’s just an acquaintance.’ You murmured. ‘I hardly know him.’  
‘Well, could you introduce me to him. I heard he’s looking for a nice wife. I would be perfect for that! Can you imagine, me as a Secretary’s wife!’ The girl giggled. You wanted to tell her Thomas would probably hate her and she would suck at being a good wife. She was far too shallow for it.  
Were you jealous? Were you afraid that Thomas would like her?  
That was stupid. You didn’t own Thomas, he could court whoever he wanted. It wasn’t like you wanted to court him!  
The debate had started and the girl looked at Thomas the whole time with heart eyes. It was so obvious that you wanted to slap her from her love cloud. But then you heard your mother’s voice, be nice, echoing through your mind and fresh tears filled your eyes. Your mother, oh, how you wanted her to be here right now and hold you!  
You hadn’t spoken to your father at all. Was everything all right with him? You took your handkerchief and hastily wiped away your tears. 

After the cabinet battle you were searching for Alex when you saw Thomas talking to the auburn haired girl. He laughed at something she said and she was shamelessly flirting, you could see it from how she acted, even if you couldn’t hear her words.   
You eventually gave up finding Alex, he had probably left with Mr. Washington and you got your coat. You would walk home yourself, which was actually nice. A little bit of air, time to think about thinks.  
One last look at Thomas and the girl who was now obviously holding her breath to make her waist look thinner.   
It didn’t matter, he could talk to whoever he wanted!  
Outside you walked, feeling the autumn breeze go through your Y/C hair. You and your mother always walked here. She loved walks, they cleared her mind. She was everything you wanted to be, elegant, hard working, determined and loving.   
And now she was no longer there. And she would never come back. You found it hard to breathe suddenly.   
‘Y/N!’ Someone yelled and you turned around. It was Jefferson running to you and you felt something warm in your chest.  
Oh stop it, Y/N, you told yourself.  
‘Y/N! Are you walking home alone?’ He asked when he was finally next to you, breathing heavily.  
‘Yes, I couldn’t find Alex so I decided to head home. Shouldn’t you be talking to that girl?’ You couldn’t stop yourself, your tone hard and cold.  
‘You mean Thea? She isn’t half as interesting and beautiful as you.’ Thomas sighed, putting one hand on your lower back. ‘Can I walk you there?’  
You smiled, remembering the other time he had offered that.   
‘Okay’.  
You two walked further in comfortable silence until Thomas stopped. ‘Y/N, I have to say something. From the moment we met I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I can’t get any work done, the reason I lost this cabinet battle. Normally I know exactly what to say, but right now, I really don’t. You’re amazing, Y/N, would you want to court me?’  
You were shocked, not able to say anything. Then you fell into his arms.  
‘Yes yes yes yes YES YES YES!’ You babbled. Thomas put a hand on your cheek and pulled you into a passionate kiss.  
Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
